Sersi
Sersi is a long lived Eternal - a pet species of the Celestials locked in an endless war with the Deviants. She is also a potent transmutist. Background The Celestials were not among the first beings in existence. They were among the first beings advanced enough to spawn more in the tapestry of existence, but in a purposeful manner. And they were among the first to experiment with existence. Among the failed creations of the Celestials were the Deviants, which managed to escape the purgings of the Celestials. Remembering both their failings and that for all their power they were not truly omniscient, the Celestials created the Eternals. The Eternals were designed to watch for those failed experiments of the Celestials and stop them from interfering in the grand tapestry of existence that the Celestials intended to weave. Sersi was among the last generation of Eternals that were created, having memories back to the Hyborean Age where the young trickstress was a rival to Selene and Kulan-Gath, as well as a particularly infamous barbarian. Throughout the eons Sersi lapsed in and out of humanity then and the affairs of the Eternals, gradually garnering a reputation as a woman with a long memory, an affinity for fun, and a talent for transmogrification. Throughout the eons she would often lapse in and out of legend in a persona of a trickster-witch of a more playful and sanguine nature who would take jabs at man and the gods out of fun and frivolity. One of her most exemplary and infamous outmaneuverings was when she was tricked by the Grecian hero Odysseus on his long journey home, and as a rival and occasional ally of Merlin in the days of Camelot. However, the Etenral woman could come and go for centuries on end, vanishing from memory only to return almost at random. Among the Eternals, Sersi had a well deserved reputation as a hedonist who flirted with virtually everyone and maintained casual contacts with many in a cavalier manner. More beholden than most of the ETernals to humanity rather than the Celestials, Sersi was not always the most attentive to the millenias long war with the Deviants, and constantly had to be reminded of otherwise her proper attentiveness over in the grander scheme of things. Of humanity, she would come and go over the decades as the modern era came into being, and as World War 2 approached Sersi began to pay a much stricter attention. Humanity was growing, and the stars themselves were dancing. Once more heroes of might and legend and villains of infamy were dueling. For her, it was filled with thrills of bygone eras once more. And as World War 2 passed on, Sersi began trapsizing along throughout humanity once more, but more regularly. Within the bowels of the Earth, the Deviants were spreading. The Grand experiment of the Celestials began to drastically accelerate along a timespan measured by the cosmos as more variables came into play as humanity moved on towards it's destiny. And so the Eternals awoke from their slumber and began to partake in the affairs of humanity once more, Sersi among them. Sersi herself had not been a direct participant in the affairs of heroes, though some of the longer lived ones would have remembered her as a shameless trickster. And so she availed herself of her games then. Until the cosmos itself was rent asunder and two worlds, two universes were conjoined. More than the Earths themselves wept, but the cosmos itself as the Celestials had to face the vast scale unraveling of their eons old tapestries, only saved at the last moment by the affairs of heroes long since beneath their notice of both worlds. So, annoyed, those beings with the lifespan and grandeur beyond the stars themselves began to decide if the time was right, if not for their judgement, then for their intervention. And as such they began to put long forgotten play pieces into active, meddling affairs again. And so Sersi the Eternal walked the Earth again freely, to do so without restraint and shame, and to enjoy herself once more. Personality * Relaxed: Sersi is relaxed and indulgent no matter the chaos around her. Especially when she instigates it. Life itself is an experience, and if you get too caught up in panicking you might miss a unique event that shall never pass again. Regardless of circumstances, Sersi can almost always be found transposed and tranquil, relaxed and never agitated. Life is about fun and enjoyment. You never know what you'll let pass on by in a panic. * Narcissist: Sersi comes off much as a narcissist. Caring about enjoyment if not to extremes. A heroine because it seems like a fun thing. One of the Eternals who is closer to humanity because they have such awesome things. Sersi is about enjoyment, indulgence, and a little bit of chaos. A prankster, she's about careful sewing of amusement and then reaping it once everything is properly instilled. She is not actively malicious, just as an Eternal her style of endearment can often be offputting. Logs *2014-03-03 - Zombies, Half-Nekkid Women, and Magic, Oh My! - Taking down zombies is a public service, and so is checking out Sersi for the good of men everywhere! *2014-03-12 - Libraries and Lasting - The Lady Sif arrives in the realm of Midgard. *2014-03-30 - Stark Expo: This is the End. Goodbye! - Tony Stark gives the closing speech, but what happens after is the shocking part. *2018-08-09 - Silver won't kil humans...right? - Dumb people vs the world. Gallery Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:Marvel Taken